


How did we get here...

by wildfires



Series: Milkovich-Gallaghers [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfires/pseuds/wildfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was startled by the front door slamming shut and he jolted up looking over to see his husband pulling he shoes and tie off, huffing loudly.</p><p>“Finally you’re home.” Mickey yawned, “Let’s go the fuck to bed. I’ve gotta be in for the early shift again tomorrow.”<br/>He began to shuffle towards the stairs but paused when Ian let out a non-humoured laugh. He turned around and raised his eyebrows questioningly.</p><p>“Really Mick? I come home from work, obviously pissed off and you’re not gonna even ask me what’s up?” Ian strained.</p><p>Whether it was the tiredness or he was just oblivious but Mickey was genuinely confused."</p><p>If they just spoke to each other this whole situation could have just been avoided. But it was Ian and Mickey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did we get here...

**Author's Note:**

> I had no ideas. I just started writing and this came out. Hope its not terrible. Unedited atm.

It had been a bad week, for Ian and for Mickey.

They’d been married three months now and the restaurant had just taken on two new waiters for the summer. It was Ian’s job to train them up but they were both as useless as each other, dropping wine glasses, messing up orders and being all round nuisances. On top of that one of them, Aaron, a tall, blond, North-side college student, had been flirting with Ian non-stop, even after being told by everyone including Ian that he was happily married. Unnecessarily gripping his bicep as he walked past, making innuendos and just being an all-round dick.

Ian wanted to fire him but Vince, the owner, had insisted he must allow him to complete the trial period before a decision was made. So Ian had another three weeks of it to come. He had hoped he would at least be able to come home to a sympathetic husband, but Mickey had been especially distracted lately.

Mickey had offered to cover basically all of Kev’s shifts while he, V and the twins went on a summer vacation to Oak Creek down in Milwaukee and he had barely been home over the last 10 days. With his shifts as well as Kev’s he realised he had probably taken on too much, but being too proud he refused to admit this and so was trying to run on three hours sleep a night.

On top of that he was missing Yev who was in Russia for the next few weeks with Svetlana visiting her family for the summer. He had gone from struggling to even hold him as a baby to getting serious withdrawal at not being able to see his son for the summer. He had hoped Ian would have tried to distract him but all the redhead ever did was huff and moan when he got home and Mickey found his husband less than comforting.

 

It all came to a head on Saturday evening, Mickey had got back just after 11pm after what basically amounted to a 13 hour shift and was absolutely exhausted. He’d wanted to crawl straight into bed and pass out but he wanted to wait up for Ian to get home like he always did. So he’d flicked the TV on and was attempting to stay awake on the sofa, although he was struggling.

He was startled by the front door slamming shut and he jolted up looking over to see his husband pulling he shoes and tie off, huffing loudly.

“Finally you’re home.” Mickey yawned, “Let’s go the fuck to bed. I’ve gotta be in for the early shift again tomorrow.”

He began to shuffle towards the stairs but paused when Ian let out a unimpressed laugh. He turned around and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“Really Mick? I come home from work obviously pissed off and you’re not gonna even ask me whats up?” Ian strained.

Whether it was the tiredness or he was just oblivious but Mickey was genuinely confused.

“If there’s a problem, tell me. You usually do anyway. Why’d I gotta ask?”

Ian gritted his teeth and seemed to try and breath before responding. “Because, asshole. You are my husband, you’re meant to ask me how my day has been, notice when somethings up. Want to fucking see if you can do something. Not just be grateful I’m finally home so you can go to BED!”

Now Mickey was angry. “Well I’m sorry for being fucking tired after spending basically all of the past week AT WORK!”

“AND WHOS FAULT IS THAT MICK?”

“YOU SERIOUSLY FUCKING BLAMING ME?”

“YOU’RE THE ONE THAT AGREED TO TAKE IT ALL ON. AS PER USUAL MICKEY CAN’T ASK FOR FUCKING HELP, THINKS MR. TOUGH GUY CAN TAKE IT ALL ON HISELF. WELL LOOK HOW WELL THAT WORKED OUT FOR YOU.”

Both men weren’t even bothering to try and keep their voices down, they were full on screaming at each other, both of their pent up emotions being taken out on each other.

“WELL WHAT ABOUT YOU THEN AND YOU’RE CONSTANT MOPING? SOME NORTH-SIDE SCHMUCK NOT LEAVE A TIP BECAUSE THEIR STEAK WASN’T COOKED JUST RIGHT?” Mickey mocked.

Ian threw his hands up in disbelief. “I TOLD YOU. I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE TOOL AT WORK, YOU DON’T EVEN CARE THAT ANOTHER MAN IS CONTANTLY FLIRTING WITH YOUR HUSBAND!”

It was Mickey’s turn to scoff, his voice managing to lower slightly. “Oh fuck off, some kids got a crush on you, so what? A bit of flirting never bothered you before?”

Ian glared at Mickey. “You dick! It’s non-stop, it’s bothering me and you don’t give a fuck! Just as long as I looks after poor Mickey because he had a long day at work.” Ian had had enough now.

“Yeah a bit of sympathy wouldn’t go amiss _dear_.” Mickey sneered.

“Well what about me? I don’t see you exactly trying to comfort me.” Ian retorted.

Mickey rolled his eyes but before being able to argue back Ian carried on.

“You know what, you want sympathy? How about this, stay in the spare room down here, that way you poor legs don’t have to trek upstairs.”

“Fine, maybe I will. FUCK YOU!” And with that Mickey stomped off towards the guest room, Ian’s shout of “FUCK YOU” following him.

Both men stormed around getting ready for bed and getting under the covers, breathing heavily with their anger at the other.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Ian had dozed slightly but was finding it impossible to sleep, the bed felt cold without Mickey next to him. At first he’d refused to get up, feeling as if he was giving in to Mickey, but after three hours of tossing and turning he began to feel guilty. He knew Mickey hadn’t had an easy week and he’d just kicked him out of his own bed. And he missed him. He sighed and got up to go find his husband.

He got downstairs to find the spare room empty, for a second he panicked that Mickey had left again, but then he saw Yev’s bedroom door ajar when it had been shut earlier and he walked forward he could see Mickey curled up on their son's bed, his space themes pillow clutched to his chest. Ian’s heart instantly melted, he knew Mickey would have been missing Yev but he hadn’t quite understood just how much.

Mickey had also struggled with trying to sleep. He’d been so tired earlier but after their argument his heart was thudding and no matter how tired he was he wasn't able to fall asleep. The spare bed wasn’t right. It was pretty comfortable, technically, but it didn’t feel right. It felt bigger. Emptier and it smelt of washing soap rather than the mix of Ian and himself that he found so comforting. He refused to go upstairs, partly in defiance but also partly in guilt for how he had acted. So he'd chosen the next best option.

Ian pushed the door open to the Yev's room and walked over to the bed where Mickey was lying and stood there looking down at his husband.

“Can I join you?” Ian whispered, hoping the brunet wasn’t asleep.

Mickey didn’t say anything but he moved towards the wall to allow room for Ian to squash in behind me. As soon as he was situated Mickey reached for Ian’s arm to wrap it around his waist, Ian’s other automatically becoming a pillow for Mickey’s head. Ian hid his head in the brunet’s neck breathing in deeply.

“I’m sorry Ian.” Mickey mumbled.

“I know, I’m sorry too.” Mickey just nodded.

“You missing Yev?” Mickey didn’t immediately answer but he moved around in Ian’s arms so he was facing the redhead.

“It’s fucking weird not seeing him.” Ian knew that was Mickey saying yes.

“I miss him too. He’ll be home soon. Kinda glad he wasn’t here to see us earlier though.”

Mickey nodded in agreement, he felt guilty at just the thought of Yevgeny seeing them argue like that.

“You know it’s not really surprising that that was our first argument as spouses though.” Ian added.

“Huh?”

“Well we aren’t exactly known for out amazing communication skills Mick.” Ian laughed quietly and Mickey rolled his eyes but joined in.

“Well we’re certainly way better now.” Mickey reminded him “Although I suppose that’s not exactly hard.”

“Yeah." Ian agreed. "But next time, we need to actually tell each other when something is bothering us. I wanna be there for you and I need you there for me.”

Mickey nodded. “Yeah. I’ll try if you try.”

“Deal."

“I love you Ian.”

“I love you too.” Ian lent forward to place a chaste kiss on Mickey’s waiting lips.

Not having the energy to move from Yev’s room the two men quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms on their son’s bed, and while it didn’t smell of them, it did still smell slightly of Yev and that was comforting enough in its own way.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Mickey unwillingly got up the next morning, surprisingly feeling more rested then he should have done after his day yesterday, although he’s sure Ian is to thank for that. He quickly got dressed, accepting the toast Ian had made gratefully, leaving with a quick kiss for another shift at the Alibi.

He’d been working for almost four hours when Carl came wandering in.

“Hey man.”

“Hey Mick.”

Mickey just looked at the Gallagher when he casually made his way behind the bar.

“Can I help you?”

“Yep, you can fuck off.” Carl responded.

“Excuse you?”

“I’m covering for you. Go home, fucking relax. I got it for today. Fiona is gonna come in later to help too. We got this.”

Mickey smiled slightly “Ian send you?”

“Who the fuck else?” Mickey flipped him off but patted his brother-in-law on the shoulder in thanks as he walked past.

“But Carl, you fuck up or drink free booze and I’ll have you’re balls.” Mickey added before he left the bar.

“Yeah, yeah. Go home dude.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

When he got home Ian had dinner ready, a DVD in ready and waiting and a tank full of hot water saved specially to allow him to have a long relaxing shower. Mickey just beamed at his husband, kissing him deeply as they sat down to eat.

When they got into bed that night Mickey showed his appreciation by riding his husband achingly slow till they were both spent, feeling almost high on each other.

Mickey was sprawled out over Ian now, both content in the knowledge that was how they would fall asleep and how they would wake up, their limps completely tangled. As they began to drift off the brunet planned what he was going to do for Ian the next day with this Aaron douche.

 

And the next day Mickey walked into the restaurant at the end of Ian’s shift and asked one of the waitresses, he’s pretty sure it was Suzie, which one was Aaron. She smiled knowingly, happy to see the sexist pig suffer, and pointed at a blond man who was helpfully just walking out back.

Mickey thanked her and followed him.

He may have gone straight but it didn’t mean he’d lost all of his old Milkovich ways and Mickey was able to ‘persuade’ the man to look for employment elsewhere, effective immediately. Mickey was actually kinda sad that all it had taken was some mild threats and a strong grip of his shirt for him to break. He’d definitely wanted to punch the man for going anywhere near his husband, but he knew better than to start trouble where it wasn’t needed… well he knew now.

Ian just smiled at Mickey when he found out what he’d done, embracing him tightly and whispering how much he loved him in his ear. Mickey smiled back, gripping the redhead around the waist and leading them towards the car to go home, a coy smile still plastered on his face.

He had a husband who loved him, a son who would be home soon and an idea for what to get for Ian’s 25th birthday.

And as was so common in the past few years with Ian, Mickey was  completely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos. ALWAYS appreciated!


End file.
